This invention relates to holders of accessories for electronic equipment, and in particular to a device for holding a plurality of remote control units for controlling electronic equipment, such as television receivers, VCR's, CD and DVD players, audio receivers, and the like.
Manufacturers of television sets, stereo receivers, VCR's, CD and DVD players, tape decks and other electronic entertainment equipment generally provide remote control units designed to operate the specific product the consumer purchased. Generally, most remote control units do not operate other manufacturer's products and often do not operate complementary products provided by the same manufacturer.
Typically, in order to solve this problem consumers purchase "universal remote controls" designed to learn the codes from existing remote control units. Given the additional functions continually added to the electronic devices, and given the need to keep the remote control units easy to use, many of the complex functions that the original equipment manufacturer's remote controls offer are not on these "universal remote control units".
A problem many consumers encounter with having several remote control units is the inability to organize the remote control units, and they become easily misplaced.
Often, several remote control units need to be operated at one time in order for a product to work. With the advent of "surround sound", consumers can use the Hi Fi stereo or surround sound VCR as the channel selector, and then send the sound through the stereo receiver or surround sound receiver to achieve "motion picture" sound quality. Also, many cable companies and satellite systems require the use of a special remote that operates their equipment. As a result, a consumer is required to use the TV remote, VCR remote, stereo remote and possibly a cable box remote in order to watch the television.
With the advent of cable television and satellite systems, the number of TV stations available to the consumer is approaching and in some cases exceeding 100 channels. Many of these channels have names such as Bravo, HBO, CNN, TBS, etc. As a result, consumers need to memorize the names of these channels and the corresponding channel locations on their system. Further, many local channels are located on channels different from what their airwaves channel numbers indicate.